1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for the formation of images by using a liquid composition and an ink in combination, and more particularly to a process for the formation of images by applying a liquid composition and a colored ink to a recording medium (for example a plain paper), and especially to a process for the formation of images employing a liquid composition and a colored ink in combination by means of an ink-jet process, thereby forming a color image excellent in the magenta-color formation and water fastness.
2. Related Background Art
The ink-jet recording process has been hitherto generally used for a universal printer, copier and the like because of its various kinds of advantages such as, for example, less noise, a low running cost, the easy miniaturization of the device, the easy coloring and so on. However, when images are formed on a recording medium of so-called plain paper by these recording devices being applied with the ink-jet recording process, there has been a problem in which the resulting printed product shows less water fastness.
To solve the problem and improve the water fastness of the resulting recorded image, there have been proposed processes in which a liquid composition is applied previously onto the recording medium. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 63-299971 discloses a process in which a liquid composition containing an organic compound having two or more cationic groups per molecule is applied onto a recording medium and then recording is performed with an ink containing an anionic dye. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 64-9279 discloses a process in which an acidic liquid composition containing succinic acid and the like is applied onto a recording medium, and then recording is performed with an ink containing an anionic dye. Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 64-63185 discloses a process in which a liquid composition which insolubilizes a dye is applied onto a recording medium before recording is performed with an ink.